


Bonus Baby

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: “How did this happen?” She hissed to herself. Then she grinned, she knew exactly how it happened. She was married to a beast of a man. A man who’s hunger for her only seemed to grow over the years. She smiled, but they were careful, well kind of. Ok maybe not so much.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 185





	Bonus Baby

“Oh my” Sansa said as looked at the growing pile of laundry on the floor. Just returning from a family trip, week to Disney World with her husband four kids in tow could breed dirty laundry like nothing else. She sighed. After being cooped up in the hotel and chasing after her kids and the cousins at the theme park, something so simple was a bit of a relief. Reaching in her suitcase to empty out the toiletries she gasped, “oh shit, I mean shoot, shit, shit!”

She was staring at what what not in that bag, no tampons, no pads. She hadn’t packed them and more to the point had not missed them. Counting back in her head, she had only had one period since Pearl was born 9 months ago. It should have come again before the trip. How long has it been? 

She rushed to the closet digging past the towels and products, “Yes,” she cheered. A pregnancy test, she took a deep breath as she walked to the bathroom. She peed on the stick, set it down on the toilet, washed up and sat on the bed. Reaching in her pocket she set the timer on her phone. 

She can’t be pregnant she thought, it’s only been nine months and I’m still breastfeeding. Yes she thought, breastfeeding was to keep your pregnancies at least two years apart, that’s what the midwife Osha said. “Uggh” she groaned, Osha also said not to temp fate, nature proves you wrong when you least expect it. 

That’s why he was getting a vasectomy. He volunteered much to her surprise, but he said after 4 kids it was almost the least he could do. Then Dr Luwin went on maternity leave early and Sandor’s appointment has been canceled. Waiting to be fit in with a different doctor. Fat lot of good that did her now.

She hears the timer go off and tiptoes into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath she looks down and two cute little blue lines stare up at her. 

“Oh my God!” She whispered blowing out a breath. “Sandor” she said a little louder, “Sandor, oh my God” she nearly shouted. She was now pacing back and forth. 

“How did this happen?” She hissed to herself. Then she grinned, she knew exactly how it happened. She was married to a beast of a man. A man who’s hunger for her only seemed to grow over the years. She smiled, but they were careful, well kind of. Ok maybe not so much. 

“What’s up” Arya spoke, leaning in the doorway. 

“You’re still here? I called for Sandor” Sansa said. 

“Yup, but you got me. He said he’ll be up in a minute” Arya replied. “So what’s up?” She repeated. 

She looked at Arya, then toward the wall, then back to her sister. “I’m pregnant” she whispered. 

Arya cracked a smile and started to cackle like a crazed hyena “I knew it, I knew it!” 

“What?” Sansa her voice cracked, “you knew?” Now she felt her eyes start to tearup, her breath start to hitch. A tear escaped down her cheek. 

Her sister stop her laughing, “shit, I’m sorry” she said. “Don’t cry Sansa...” she said in a soothing voice as more tears followed the first. “Sandor” Arya shouted in a panic “where the fuck are you?”

“Hold your horses” he grumbled and Sansa could hear him coming up the stairs. She saw him fill the doorway and he moved to her quickly when he caught sight of her tears. “What’s wrong Little Bird” he soothes as he wiped the tears from her face. 

“I’m pregnant” Sansa said as she buried her face in his chest. Trying to stop her tears.

“Oh, that?” He grumbled, grinning. Pulling her into his arms. He turned and winked at Arya who turned to leave and closed the door behind her. Sandor holds her closer still and leaning down to whisper in her ear “known that for a while now.”

She glared up at him pushing into his chest “how did you know?” She watched him grin then shift his stance, eyes running down her body like she was a dessert he would devour. 

“Couple things” he said like it was obvious., shrugging his shoulders. Sansa glared harder still. “Your nipples are darker” he stated with a smile. 

“What?” She said shaking her head. 

“Your nipples are darker” he repeated as she blushed in response. “When you’re pregnant your nipples darken from peach to a... red plum” he smiled wickedly. “Oh, and you smell different,” he said leaned forward to sniff behind her ear. “And you taste different, a little spicier,” he whispers as he licks that same spot and his left hand slips just below the waist of her jeans implying even more then the lick. She groans. “But that could be the hot sauce you pour on everything” he jokes. Still running his hand from hip to bellybutton just below her waistline, back and forth. “Oh and Tinker Bell made you cry” he stated looking in her eyes. 

“But the clapping saves her life, because they BELIEVE, Sandor!” She gasps

“Exactly Little Bird, a cartoon fairy brought you tears” he chuckled

“But it’s so sweet,” she sighed. Burrowing he face in his chest and pulling his arms back around her. 

“And Dumbo?” He questioned?

“He lost his mother for trying to save her baby!” She said like it’s obvious. 

“And Cinderella” he said his eyebrows raised

“Her sisters were MEAN” she replied. 

“Have I made my case?” He questioned. 

She hummed considering the evidence. 

“Oh, and you sneeze when you eat.” He pointed out. 

“Huh?” She scoffed “now you’re just making stuff up.”

“Nope!” He said. “You flutter around making a meal,” and paused, starting to rock her back and forth like a slow dance. “Then after your first bite you sneeze” he states. 

“No” she says. 

“Yup” he says still swaying her back and forth. “At least three times,” grinning down at her. 

“Really, you’re sure... You noticed all that?” She asks. 

“I notice everything about you Little Bird” he says stealing a kiss. 

She looks up at him lovingly then swats him on the arm “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Was kind of fun knowing before you, anyway had a bet with Arya how long it’d take you to notice” he laughs. “Won by the way, 7 babysitting nights” he says looking rather proud. “Thinks she knows my wife better then me” he chuckles. 

“It’s like a gift for both of us” she grins. 

“Yup” he says again and runs his hands down her back and grasps her jean covered ass. “Handed her the keys to the truck after I heard you shout and sent her upstairs.” He leaned over again and kissed her lips. 

“The kids are gone” she asked. He nodded eagerly, kissing her again. “But... is it okay?” Looking up at him. 

“The baby?” He questioned

“Yes” she said meekly. 

“Sansa... Little Bird...” he said lifting her chin and searching her eyes. “I’ll give you a dozen if you let me.” Following his words with a kiss.

“Really?” She sniffed “I don’t think I want a dozen” a smile spreading across her lips. 

“More?” he said with a laugh. “They are pretty cute, like their mother”. Kissing her again. He runs his hands up to her shoulders and down picking her up by her ass and lifting her as she wraps her legs around him. 

She giggles and shakes her head. “Sandor, seriously, is it really ok?” She asks him nose to nose. “What will we tell people? We were done. Who even has five kids anymore?” 

“Well... tell them it’s a bonus baby. You know like a video game, you do well and you level up. And I for one think we make babies extremely well.” Wiggling his eyesbrows at her, “but always room for improvement you know. We should practice some more” he begins kissing down her neck. “You know who has five kids... men madly in love with their wives”. 

“Bonus baby, I like it” she hums. As Sandor lowers her down to bed. “Practice makes perfect you know.” Taking his face in both hands and bringing it back to her lips. 

“Aye”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Just a random idea about a surprise pregnancy.


End file.
